


Sold

by CheshireChett



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: A Tangled: The Series and pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2 one shotVarian is kidnapped from his cell and sold to Drago Bludvist.





	Sold

It’s been a few days since the attack. Nothing has felt the same. Nothing was the same, either. A dear friend was encased, his son imprisoned, the princess isn’t safe within the castle walls. Again. Frederic sighed. He wished he knew what she, Eugene and Cassandra were doing, where those rocks were leading them. Knowing whether or not she’s safe would lift this worry off his mind. Or maybe weigh it down more. 

 

Frederic stood on his balcony, staring at the semi-quarter moon as though trying to figure out her secrets. Arianna walked up to him and gently touched his arm. He looked over at her, his eyes sad. 

 

“I know you’re worried about her,” Arianna said softly. He sighed again and placed his hand over hers. 

 

“I can’t help but be worried,” the king replied. “She’s following the very thing I’ve been trying to keep her away from.” 

 

“Rapunzel will be all right,” she assured, even though she herself is unsure if this is true. “She has Cassandra and Eugene, after all.” He smiled at her, feeling a little less worried now. 

 

“Yes, she does.” They stared at each other lovingly but only for a moment.

 

“Your Majesty!” The king and queen turned around to see the captain of the guards running up to them. 

 

“What is it, Captain?” Frederic demanded, alert to the urgency in the captain’s voice. The captain stopped in front of them.

 

“Sir, the prison has been broken in to.” 

 

Arianna gasped. 

 

“Four prisoners are gone,” the captain continued. The king thought for a moment.

 

“The boy..” he muttered.

 

“Sir?”

 

“The boy, Varian. Is he alright?” The captain hesitated.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” the captain said, “he’s one of the missing prisoners.”

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Everything was hazy. It felt like someone had put cotton in his ears. His head pounded with pain. He groaned. What happened? 

 

Varian forced his eyes open, causing them to feel dried out. He blinked a few times and looked around. He found that he was sitting in a wagon amongst other people, a couple of them he recognised from Corona’s prison. The others either looked like thugs or looked like regular citizens. Varian noticed that the ones who were awake looked solemn with their hands behind their backs. Panic crept into the young alchemist’s mind as he moved his hands, or at least tried to. 

 

He struggled against the bonds, trying to loosen them up. Whoever bound him did a bang-up job of it. He looked around again. 

 

“It’s no use, kid,” a gruff voice sounded. Varian looked to where the voice came from and found a dark man who appeared to be in his thirties. He looked beat down and tired, as though he’s been in many battles. “There’s no escaping them.” 

 

“W-where are we going?” Varian asked, afraid of what the answer may be. 

 

“Somewhere to be sold, most likely,” the man replied. 

 

“Sold?” 

 

“Into slavery,” a woman chimed in. His stomach tied itself into a tight knot.

 

“W-what?” Panic rose in his chest. “N-no, I can’t be! My dad! He needs my help, I can’t- I can’t be sold into slavery!” 

 

His voice escalated. He struggled against his bonds. 

 

“Get me out of these!” he shrieked. “Get me out!!”

 

A few people tried to shush him. 

 

“Quiet, kid! Do you want us to get in trouble?”

 

Varian ignored them and continued to struggle and scream. They frantically glanced toward the front of the wagon where their trader sat with the driver, hoping that he’s not hearing any of this. Unfortunately, he did. 

 

“What the _hell_ is all that noise?!” 

 

Everyone averted their gaze. The kid’s on his own with this. No need to interfere. The trader made his way to the boy, who didn’t stop his yelling until the trader was in front of him. The man grabbed Varian’s hair and yanked it back, earning a cry from the young alchemist. 

 

“Are you gonna cause me trouble, boy?” the trader growled. Varian didn’t answer. The trader yanked harder. 

 

“Are ya?!”

 

“No!” 

 

Varian trembled. 

 

“Good.” The man stared at the boy. “I want you well behaved when I sell you to our highest bidder.”

 

He released Varian’s hair and went back to the front. 

 

“I don’t want to hear another peep from you, alchemist!” he called before disappearing behind the flap. 

 

Varian stared down at the floor, still trembling. He knows he’s an alchemist? And, more importantly, who’s the highest bidder? His eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. He let them, vision blurring. This can’t be happening. 

 

 

They stopped a few times, and one by one, the people in the wagon were slowly disappearing. Each being sold to the highest bidder. Varian was never taken out, so the trader must have someone in mind whom he knows would want him. 

 

When they had reached their next stop, it was just Varian now. His stomach twisted as horrid thoughts raced through his mind. 

 

The wagon stopped; Varian gulped. This could be it. He trembled as he listened to the footfalls of the trader heading to the back. He flung open the flaps and hopped in with the keys to his chains and a whip. 

 

“Alright, this is our last stop.” He unlocked Varian’s chains and leaned in toward him. “So you better behave.” 

 

Varian flinched away from him and his bad breath. The trader chuckled as he roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

 

“Move,” he ordered, shoving him toward the flaps. Varian stumbled, catching himself even though his hands were bound behind his back and slid out of the wagon. 

 

“Wait right there,” the trader said. Varian obeyed, not wanting a repeat of last time. The trader rummaged around in the back of the wagon and gathered up other types of restraints for him. He jumped out of the wagon with the restraints clanking together. Varian nervously looked at them and then up at his trader, who smiled. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he purred. “These are merely a precaution. To make sure you don’t try to be smart and get away.”

 

He brandished a collar that had spikes on the inside of it. Fear swelled inside Varian as the trader approached him with it. Instinctively, Varian moved away. Seeing this, the trader grabbed him and put the collar around his neck. Varian grunted as the spikes dug into his skin. The trader then attached the collar’s chain to the wrist cuffs. He attached another chain and put shackles on Varian’s ankles. He shoved Varian forward, causing him to stumble and fall. 

 

“Get up and move,” he growled. “I don’t want to keep the ship waiting any longer.”

 

Ship? Where were they going? Varian pushed himself up onto his feet best he could with his shackled feet and hands behind his back. Once he was up, the trader firmly gripped his shoulder and moved him forward. It was until then did Varian start looking around at where they were. 

 

They were at a large ship dock. The smell of salt water filled his nostrils, and the sound of yelling filled his ears. Large, muscular men were moving around on a large ship, going about with their duties to ready the ship. The trader pushed Varian up a ramp and onto the vessel. 

 

“Salor! Good to see you again!” One of the large men clasped hands with the trader. 

 

“Eldgrim.” The trader smiled and shook his hand. “It’s good to see you, too.”

 

“Is this the special package?” Eldgrim gestured to Varian. Salor nodded. 

 

“It is, indeed.”

 

“Then let’s not keep Drago waiting. You can put the package down below.” 

 

The trader nodded again and pushed Varian toward a hatch. He opened it and shoved him in. Varian fell down the steps and landed hard on the floor below, letting out a cry. Salor followed him down, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to one of the beams, tying him to it. 

 

“Be good,” he ordered. “I’ll get you when we arrive.”

 

He turned around and headed back up to the deck, shutting the hatch. Varian hung his head, or hung it as best he could without the spikes digging deeper into his neck. He’d give anything to be back in his cell. To be anywhere except _here._ How could this happen? First his dad, then the princess, now this. He’d put his head in his hands if he could. Tears sprouted out of his eyes, and he quietly sobbed until he fell asleep. 

 

He was awoken by something being repeatedly hit on his head. 

 

“Hey, wake up.”

 

Varian blinked his eyes. Where was he? He looked around. Oh, right. 

 

A big, ugly looking man knelt in front of him, having stopped hitting him on the head. 

 

“Ah, good, you’re awake. Time to eat.”

 

He held a bowl full of a grey substance. He scooped a spoon in it and held it to Varian’s lips. Varian opened his mouth and took the gruel. It was thick and bland and had a texture that did not bode well with his tongue. It stuck to his teeth, and his body would’ve rejected it if he hadn’t forced it down his throat. He coughed, cringing so hard. 

 

The man scooped up another spoonful and held it to Varian’s mouth again. Varian turned his head away, still recovering from the first spoonful. 

 

“C’mon, I know it’s not fine dining, but it’s all you’re gonna be getting till we get to Drago.”

 

“Who’s Drag-” 

 

The man took the opportunity to shove the spoon into the Varian’s mouth. He let out a _mmph_ in surprise. 

 

“No talking. Packages don’t talk.”

 

Varian reluctantly took the thick substance, chewed and swallowed it. The crew member fed him for the next couple of minutes. Varian nearly sighed with relief when the man scooped the last spoonful out of the bowl and into the boy’s mouth. He got up and went back up to the deck without saying anything, leaving Varian alone again. He sighed, leaning his head back against the beam. How much longer until they reach the destination? It can’t be that far if that’s the only food he’d be getting on this journey. Right?

 

 

How long has it been? It looks to be getting dark out, so…a few hours? His stomach gurgled at him. They can’t be far from Drago now, right? If that was the only food he was getting… He pulled his knees as close to him as he could get as pain grew in his abdomen. He’s never really thought about food while he did his alchemy, especially when his dad…

 

Varian shook his head. He can’t think about that right now. He has to focus on getting out of here, first. He looked around for something, anything that could help him. And within reach. His heart sank when all he could see were boxes and barrels. There are some potential tools, but they were far out of his reach. 

 

He allowed his feet to slide down. It’s hopeless. What did he expect to do once he freed himself? There were at least a dozen men above him, and he wasn’t the best swimmer. The tears started falling again. There’s no way out of this situation. It’s hopeless. It’s useless. His body shook as he sobbed. This was his ultimate punishment. 

 

 

Varian was rudely awakened by a kick in the side. He cried out, opened his eyes and looked to see who did that. His eyes laid on his trader, who was glaring at him. 

 

“Wake up, we’re almost there.”

 

Salor turned and headed back up to the deck. Varian stretched out the aches as best he could and yawned. The spikes in his collar were pushed into his neck when he did that. He winced. Oh yeah. 

 

A while later, the trader came back down, untied him and pulled him up to his feet. He shoved Varian toward the steps. 

 

“Climb.”

 

Varian obeyed, balancing the best he could up to the deck. Once topside, he squinted in the pale light and gazed at where they were headed. It was a fortress of ships. His eyes widened at the size of it. As the ship grew closer, he could hear yelling, clanging and roaring from the cluster. He frowned. He understood the yelling and clanging but…the roaring? That baffles him. Maybe he’ll see once they dock.

 

Varian watched as the crew tossed ropes to the people on one of the ships. They pulled the ship in and tied it down. Salor pulled Varian to one side of the ship as two of the crew members laid down the ramp. He gripped Varian’s arm and hauled him to it. He lead the young alchemist down the ramp and into the other ship. Varian’s eyes darted around, taking in as much as he could. There was a sudden burst of fire in front of them. Varian jumped, eyes widened in bewilderment as the fire was followed by roaring. He turned his head in the direction of where it came from and caught a glimpse of red scales before Salor forced him forward. They approached a man who had his back to them.

 

“Drago Bludvist!” the trader happily called. “I have brought you what I promised!” 

 

The man turned around. Varian’s heart pounded, his eyes widening. This must be the highest bidder. The man, Drago Bludvist, had a rectangular face with several scars covering it. He had long, brown dreadlocks and a long beard decorated with wooden beads. A cape hung off the back of him and over his left arm. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a red trim and a thick waist belt. On his right arm, he had two armoured pads. He held a pole weapon Varian didn’t recognise. 

 

“This is the alchemist?” Drago asked, snapping Varian out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yes, Drago,” the trader nodded. “This is him.”

 

Drago stared at the boy, making him want to shrink away. 

 

“I expected more,” he finally said. 

 

“Well, I was surprised, too, when I first saw him, but he’s the real deal, sir.” 

 

Drago approached Varian. 

 

“Alchemist,” he said. “Is it true you built metal giants and set them to attack a kingdom?”

 

Varian didn’t respond. 

 

“Answer him,” the trader ordered, yanking on the chain to his collar. Varian choked a bit. 

 

“Y-yes…s-sir.” 

 

His legs were trembling so bad he was afraid they’d give out. Drago peered at him closely. 

 

“Good. You will build the metal giants for me and create new weapons.” 

 

“B-but-” Bludvist raised an eyebrow. Varian dryly gulped. God, he wishes he could stop shaking. 

 

“Can you not?” The man glowered down at him. 

 

“U-um, nuh-no, I-I can, it’s just-well, I’ll b-be need-needing a-a lot of su-supp-pplies and-”

 

“Whatever you need will be provided. You just need to build them.” He grabbed Varian’s shirt and pulled him up off his feet, glaring into his eyes. “Got it, boy?”

 

Varian nodded. His mouth was so dry. 

 

“Excellent.” Bludvist dropped Varian to the floor. The alchemist didn’t catch himself and ended up on his side. 

 

“I’ll show him to his workspace.” 

 

“Yes, Drago.” 

 

Drago pulled the boy to his feet and guided him through the ship and down a flight of stairs. He lead him into a large room with a table, chair and a furnace. There were clicking sounds, and Varian felt his wrists being released from the cuffs. He brought them to his front and rubbed them. He missed wearing his gloves. He hoped they would provide him with a pair, but seeing how the situation is, it’s unlikely. He rubbed his neck when the collar was removed. He felt something wet and stopped. Keeping his eyes away from his hand, he wiped it on his pants. The shackles on his legs were removed as well, and Varian walked forward, looking around at the room. 

 

There was a jangle of chains hitting against each other, and Varian felt something cold being clamped tightly around his neck. There was a click, and Varian’s hand flew up to his neck. Another collar had been placed around it. He spun around and saw two men approaching him. He backed up, bewildered and terrified until he hit the table. He quickly looked back at the table before turning back to the men. He frantically looked between the two, his mind filling with worst-case-scenarios. When they got close enough, they pushed his shoulders down on to the table, pinning his arms and legs with theirs. Varian immediately started struggling, not wanting to know why he’s being held down. The man on his left pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose his chest, tearing it a bit. 

 

There were several whooshing sounds followed by a clanging; Varian lifted his head up, straining to see where the sound came from. Drago came into view, holding a red-hot branding iron. Varian’s eyes widened, and he struggled harder. 

 

“No,” he cried, “no, please!”

 

“You belong to me now,” Drago growled. 

 

He slowly lowered the iron down toward the boy’s exposed chest. The iron came into contact with Varian’s skin; the hissing of the contact and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. It was closely followed by Varian’s screaming. Bludvist kept the branding iron there, relishing in the boy’s screams. He waited a minute before removing the iron from Varian’s chest and signalling the men to release him. 

 

Varian sat up, gripping the edge of the table and trembling. His breathing was ragged; sweat trickled down his face. A rough hand gripped his face and pulled it up to look at Drago. 

 

“And you will refer to me as Master from now on.” 

 

The dragon god glowered at the teen, waiting for a response. 

 

“Y-yes, Master,” Varian replied.

 

Satisfied, Drago released his grip, roughly pushing Varian’s head away before turning and leaving the room. His two goons followed behind, closing the door behind them and locking it. Varian rubbed his cheek, staring at where his new master had disappeared from his view. Only then did he allow his knees to give out. He fell to the cold stone floor, the chains attached to his collar clattering. His entire body shook. The skin where he was branded throbbed and burned. He lifted his right hand and gently touched the raw epidermis. He sucked in air through his teeth. Even the gentlest touch sent painful stabs throughout that area. Varian laid down on the stone floor, careful not to irritate the burn, and allowed himself to cry until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. 


End file.
